


Soften

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Collaboration, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Shapeshifting, blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Gargoyle!Loki falling for Human!Tony.





	Soften

**Author's Note:**

> So in my sleep-deprived state, while rambling about Avengers Assemble to STARSdidathing, I began reminiscing about old cartoons and got struck hard by nostalgia for an old fave: Gargoyles. 
> 
> And OMFG–in my delirious giggling, I shared the idea of a gargoyle!Loki (because of the horns) with STARS and (as usual between us) she started coming up with a fantastic and elaborate FrostIron backstory while I was doodling away. 
> 
> Have some of my cracked out sketches of gargoyle!Loki and STARSdidathing’s awesome FrostIron blurb xD

I’m imagining more of a shapeshifter!Loki vibe

Stuck in his Jotun/gargoyle skin

But talking to Tony from the shadows so Tony can’t see him

Falling in love

Then something happens and he has to save Tony

And he comes out and pulls him from the edge.

And then they stare at each other on safe ground and Tony is wide-eyed and Loki let him go and says “I’m sorry.”

And Tony recognizes the voice and goes “wait!” And catches Loki’s arm, “you’re Loki?”

Loki nods slow and tentative and Tony just smiles. “Thank you for saving me, Loki”

And Loki goes to try and leave again but Tony holds fast to his arm and “why are you leaving?”

“I am a monster, you do not need to see me like this.” The “or ever again” being silent.

But Tony says “I’ve seen a lot of monsters wearing human skin. As far as I can tell, you’re just my friend in an unexpected shape. Doesn’t make you any less the guy who just saved my life.”

And it’s not solved overnight but Tony keeps coming to see him and Loki starts coming out of the shadows more and they talk and laugh and hang out.

And Loki goes back to studiously trying to shift his form (he tried to change back for years but gave up. Now he has a reason to try - he wants Tony to look at him romantically)

And maybe it’s one time where he was so close and it didn’t work and Tony was warned that a lot of the stone was breaking up there like a storm has hit. Tony knows it Loki and rushes up, finding his friend surrounded by rubble and miserable.

Tony comes to sit down beside him, an arm wrapping around Loki’s back and Loki pressing back against him, enjoying the warmth.

And I honestly don’t know here. Maybe he says he’s trying to shift from this form and explains this is one of his many forms. He wants to go to another (one Tony might prefer, he doesn’t say)

Tony offers to try and help. Maybe even takes Loki back to his house so he’s not living in the rafters and doesn’t have to work at night, etc

They do this. And maybe while Loki is at Tony’s house they’re working close and Tony is smiling so happily and brightly and Loki finds himself carefully cupping Tony’s chin with his clawed hand and then pulling him into a kiss

And the kiss is soft and sweet and wonderful until Loki realises what he did and then he pulls back wide-eyed and Tony looks equally gobsmacked.

But where Loki yanks his hands away and starts to apologise and go to flee, Tony stops him and lightly touches his arms and goes “hey, shh, it’s okay” and Loki pauses and then Tony tentatively moves in and kisses Loki once more.

And it’s nothing more than soft kisses and gently touching each other.

And it continues as they try to get the spell working. And they don’t go any further neither of them wanting to while Loki is in that form. One time they’re sitting close, Tony’s back pressed against Loki’s front and Loki says “if I can’t get my other form back,” he runs careful fingers through Tony’s hair, “then we will need to stop this. You deserve someone you can truly have.”

Tony just glares and says “then we better not fucking fail then because I’m not giving you up.”

Loki just smiles sadly and kisses the top of Tony’s head

And it takes them a while but they DO succeed and when the smoke and magic clears Loki’s standing in his Aesir/human form.

They stare at each other before Loki nervously reaches for him saying, “Tony?” And then Tony steps in close and they hold hands and kiss and then Tony wraps his arms around Loki’s neck and Loki wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and they kiss without care or fear of claws and horns.

And when they pull back they press their foreheads together and smile and Loki whispers “I love you.” And Tony grins and says back “I love you too.”

AND END! 


End file.
